


ACT I: Whoopsie

by random_sus_poster



Series: Chronicles of Mr.P [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, NEET, Parody, greentext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_sus_poster/pseuds/random_sus_poster
Summary: Context:this story is based on shitpost from /sus/ topic on 4chan /trash/ (a very based and comfy place in the sea of well.../trash/), and it's latter part is happening during "don't forget" story (which is another /sus/ invention) during which Kris got erased from existence and everyone forgot about him, but some people still have very vague memories of him.If you got interested in that story or still need more context, search for story prompt inhere(you can find some good deltarune greens there btw)...or go to /sus/ and ask people in here what "don't forget" was about.





	1. ORIGINS

**Author's Note:**

> **Context:** this story is based on shitpost from /sus/ topic on 4chan /trash/ (a very based and comfy place in the sea of well.../trash/), and it's latter part is happening during "don't forget" story (which is another /sus/ invention) during which Kris got erased from existence and everyone forgot about him, but some people still have very vague memories of him. 
> 
> If you got interested in that story or still need more context, search for story prompt in  
> [here](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/xhnap2x0dmps8ia/AAB0XQZrJwrWXVwxANn-02yva/The%20Bible%20of%20Susie?dl=0&subfolder_nav_tracking=1)  
> (you can find some good deltarune greens there btw)  
> ...or go to /sus/ and ask people in here what "don't forget" was about.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The now overgrown Papyrus leaves his neet-cave for the first time in months to show everyone how superior skeletman looks like and obtain revenge against world of normies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How this ~~dumb~~ **glorious** thing came to be

 I never finished that story because I didn't had an idea how to progress it. Maybe I'll finish it one day, but until that you'll have to imagine yourself what happened between that and the next part.

 

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 


	2. Odd returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans problems are **_far_** from over


	3. Long night ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [The Cost Of Preparedness....](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xbiXfB7J5fw)


	4. Mr. Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what's harder than spying on people? Talking to people.


	5. REEEEassembly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " _United we terrorize normies, divided we reeee_ " ~Sun Tzu, The Art of War


	6. Interrogation and irritation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will a final puzzle to ending this madness get found?


	7. Do you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night is coming to an end, and so is this story.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....and such is the end of it...
> 
>  
> 
> _ ...or is it? _


End file.
